The instant invention relates generally to a coupling nut assembly for an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a coupling nut retention apparatus comprising a retaining ball cooperating with an aperature in a connector housing to prevent separation of said coupling nut from the assembly.
Connector assemblies used to complete electrical circuits typically comprise a generally cylindrical coupling nut retained on a connector housing. The coupling nut is often provided with a plurality of threads for engaging a corresponding mating connector and is rotatable relative to the housing. Known coupling nuts are telescoped over both the connector housing and an annular flange thereon, and then swaged around said flange to retain the nut on the housing while allowing for rotation thereof. Alternatively, known snap rings cooperate with an annular groove in the coupling nut and a corresponding annular groove in the connector assembly to retain the coupling nut thereon.
Swaging of the coupling nut, however, suffers from several drawbacks. In addition to requiring specialized tooling for installation, the swage on the coupling nut relaxes with repeated coupling and uncoupling of the nut, leading to failure of the material securing the nut, thereby rendering it useless. Snap ring assembly techniques require frequent alignment of snap ring installation tooling to assure proper seating of the snap-ring within the connector assembly. The snap ring further provides an additional part in the connector assembly, increasing both the complexity and the expense thereof.